fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong
For detailed information about this series, see: Donkey Kong Wiki Donkey Kong is a series of video games by Nintendo. It stars the titular ape sometimes as the player's character, sometimes as the main villain (Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong 3 and Mario vs Donkey Kong series) and sometimes as the distressed character (Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong Country 2). In some episodes the character only has a supporting role, or doesn't even appear, and the main role is taken by another Kong. The first game in the series, simply called Donkey Kong, came out in arcades in 1981 and starred a carpenter named Jumpman, later known as Mario, who would later become the star of his own game series. Video games This list includes every known Donkey Kong game, for a total of 29 different episodes, and 13 remakes or compilations, making a total of 42 different releases. The list does not count separately re-releases of single games, considered different "versions" of the same game, nor games outside the Donkey Kong series that include Donkey Kong games (such as the Game & Watch Gallery games). Also Diddy Kong Racing is not included because not being titled "Donkey Kong" is considered a series on its own. Main games *''Donkey Kong'' (july 9, 1981), Arcade. Released in the following years for Famicom/NES, Famicom Disk System, Atari 2600, Atari 7800, Atari 8-bit computers, ColecoVision, Intellivision, Commodore VIC-20, Commodore 64 (in two different versions), Texas Instruments TI-99/4A, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, MSX, Coleco Adam, Amiga, Coleco Tabletop, Apple II, DOS. The NES version of the game was also re-released in 2002 for e-Reader, in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console and in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console. A version based on the NES one, but more loyal to the original called "Original Version" was released in 2010 for Wii to celebrate the game's 30th annyversary, and in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (1982), Arcade. Released in the following years for Famicom/NES, Famicom Disk System, Atari 2600, Atari 7800, Atari 8-bit computers, ColecoVision, Intellivision, Commodore VIC-20, BBC Micro, in 2003 for e-Reader, in 2004 for Game Boy Advance in the NES Classics series, in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2012 for 3DS Virtual Console and in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong 3'' (1983), Arcade. Released in the following years for Famicom/NES, PC-88, FM-7, in 2003 for e-Reader, in 2008 for Wii Virtual Console, and in 2013 for 3DS Virtual Console and Wii U Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong Country'' (November 24, 1994), SNES/Super Famicom. Also released in 2000 for Game Boy Color, in 2003 for Game Boy Advance, in 2006 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (November 20, 1995), SNES/Super Famicom. Re-released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance, in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' (November 19, 1996), SNES/Super Famicom. Re-released in 2005 for Game Boy Advance, in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong 64'' (November 6, 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (June 28, 2007), Nintendo Wii. Known as Donkey Kong Jet Race in Europe. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (November 21, 2010), Nintendo Wii. *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (February 13, 2014), Wii U. Other classic series games *''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (December 12,1983), Famicom/NES. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console and in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong Circus'' (September 6, 1984), Game & Watch Panorama Screen. *''Donkey Kong Hockey'' (November 13, 1984), Game & Watch Micro Vs. *''Donkey Kong'' (June 14, 1994), Game Boy. Called Game Boy Donkey Kong in the title screen, also known as Donkey Kong '94. It was created as a remake to the arcade Donkey Kong, but since it features many new gameplay elements and a total of 101 levels, with only 4 of them based on the original game, it deviates from it enough to be considered a different game. It was re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. Donkey Kong Land sub-series *''Donkey Kong Land'' (June 26, 1995), Game Boy. Basically a handheld version of Donkey Kong Country. Re-released in 2014 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (September 1, 1996), Game Boy. Basically a handheld version of Donkey Kong Country 2. Re-released in 2014 for 3DS Virtual Console. *''Donkey Kong Land III'' (October 1, 1997), Game Boy. Basically a handheld version of Donkey Kong Country 3. Re-released in 2014 for 3DS Virtual Console. DK Bongos games *''Donkey Konga'' (December 12, 2003), GameCube. *''Donkey Konga 2'' (July 1, 2004), GameCube. *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (December 16, 2004), GameCube. Re-released in 2009 for Wii in the New Play Control! series. *''Donkey Konga 3: Tabe-houdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' (March 17, 2005), GameCube. Only released in Japan. Mario vs. Donkey Kong sub-series *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (May 24, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2011 and for WiiU Virtual Console in 2014. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (September 25, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (June 8, 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem'' (November 14, 2010), Nintendo DS. *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' (May 9, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' (March 5, 2015), Wii U, Nintendo 3DS. DK sub-series *''DK King of Swing'' (February 4, 2005), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''DK: Jungle Climber'' (June 8, 2008), Nintendo DS. Remakes *''Donkey Kong'' (1982), LCD Tabletop by Coleco *''Donkey Kong'' (June 3, 1982), Game & Watch Double Screen. Adaptation of the first level of the arcade game. It was re-released in 1998 in the Mini Classics series. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (October 26, 1982), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. Adaptation of the first level of the arcade game. Re-released in 1998 in the Mini Classics series and in 2009 for DSiWare. *''Donkey Kong II'' (March 7 1983), Game & Watch Double Screen. Adaptation of the third and fourth levels of Donkey Kong Jr. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (April 28, 1983), Game & Watch Tabletop. Also released shortly after in the Panorama screen series, and by Coleco in their LCD Tabletop series. *''Donkey Kong 3'' (August 20, 1984), Game & Watch Micro Vs. A competitive version of the arcade game. *''Donkey Kong'' (1989), Nelsonic Game Watch. *''Donkey Kong'' (1994), Game Watch. Adaptation of Game Boy Donkey Kong. *''Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong'' (January 28, 2000), Game Boy Color. Colored remake of Donkey Kong Land III, only released in Japan. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (May 24, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. Re-releases in compilations *''Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong Jr. + Jr. Math Lesson'' (1985), Famicom/NES. *''Donkey Kong Classics'' (October 1988), NES. Includes the NES versions of Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. Arcade Machines *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' (2005), medal game. *''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' (16 november 2006), slot machine. Cinema & TV Three TV series have been released: *''Donkey Kong'', part of the Saturday Supercade. It last 19 episodes in two seasons (13 episodes season one, 6 episodes season 2), starting 17 september 1983 and the last episode airing 13 october 1984. *''Donkey Kong Jr., still part of the ''Saturday Supercade, but only aired in the first season, lasting 13 episodes from 17 september 1983 to 10 december 1983. *''La Planète de Donkey Kong'', a french computer-generated animated series, known in other countries as Donkey Kong Country. It last 40 episodes in two seasons (26 episodes season one, 14 episodes season 2), starting 4 september 1996 and the last episode airing 23 september 1997. The documentary film The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters revolves around Donkey Kong, but it'is not an actual part of the series since it's not fictional (also it's not actually titled "Donkey Kong"). Publications Some very minor Donkey Kong comics have been released within magazines, mainly for promotional purposes: *''Donkey Kong Country'', a three part comic published on the german Club Nintendo magazine from january to march 1995. *''Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24'', an original story published on the june 1996 issue of the german Club Nintendo magazine. *''Donkey Kong 64: Bumm-Badabumm im Urwald'', published on the german Nintendo Fun Vision magazine in 2000. *''Donkey Kong in When the Banana Split'', published on the Disney Adventures magazine in 2000. Board Games *''Donkey Kong - Net zo spannend als het echte videospel'' (1981), dutch game based on the Donkey Kong arcade game. *''Donkey Kong Card Game'' (1983). *''Donkey Kong Country Board Game'' (1998). *''Donkey Kong Country Cards''(1998) *''Donkey Kong 64 Cards'' (1999). *''Donkey Kong Jenga'' (2008). LPs & CDs Soundtrack CDs for almost every game in the series have been released. Toys Many Donkey Kong toys have been released. The most interesting include: *''Super Donkey Kong 2 Plush Puppets'' (1996). *''Donkey Kong Country Action Figures'' (1998), Based on the game series. *''Donkey Kong Country Toys'' (1998), based on the TV show. Merchandise Other Donkey Kong merchandise include: *''Donkey Kong Collectible Arcade Figures'' (1981). *''Donkey Kong Cereals'' (1982). *''Donkey Kong Junior Cereals'' (1984). *''DK Bongos'' (2003), GameCube peripheral. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns Banana Pouch'' (2010), pouch that can store a Wii Remote. Links to other series Note: this list also includes cameos of Mario as hero of the game ''Donkey Kong, while cameos of Donkey Kong as a Mario Kart character will only be listed in the Mario series' page. It's not included every time in a TV show somebody says "It's on like Donkey Kong", that being a pop culture expression no more connected with the series. Also it's not included every time a game, or any other media imitating a game, features a character throwing barrels or other rolling obstacles, being an element common to videogames and not necessarily a reference to Donkey Kong. Category:Series Category:Nintendo